1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processing apparatus, a signal processing method, a display apparatus, and a program product which can be preferably applied when changing disparity of images output by imaging a same object with two cameras disposed with disparity.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there is a technique for creating a three-dimensional image, which can be stereoscopically viewed by a user, with the use of images of a same object captured with two cameras installed so as to match the disparity of the left and right eyes of the user. The images captured by the two cameras are called a left image and a right image (hereinafter the left image and the right image are also referred to as “left and right images” collectively) in accordance with the left and right eyes of the user. It is difficult to precisely display the images as a three-dimensional image if setting parameters for the left and right images of the two cameras such as coloring, illuminance, an imaging position, and the like are not matched. Accordingly, the user who operated the cameras displayed the left and right images respectively on two horizontally or vertically disposed monitors or the like, and matched the setting parameters while comparing the left and right images.
In addition, in order to generate a three-dimensional image and change the way of adding depth thereto, it was necessary to move and correct the position of an object of which left and right images had parallax in the related art. Then, the user confirmed whether the depth was the one which was intended by causing a three-dimensional monitor to display the image obtained by imaging the corrected object.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-125245 discloses a stereoscopic apparatus which displays left and right images side by side, that is, a technique for horizontally moving an image and setting a stereoscopic position.